<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want you by kurelyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710056">i want you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurelyt/pseuds/kurelyt'>kurelyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Death, M/M, Sad Ending, aot s4 esque, cry, eren doesnt have an ugly moustache, mlm, no beta we die like men, s4 spoilers, then its like, well comfort til death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurelyt/pseuds/kurelyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're coming back,<br/>and it's the end of the world.<br/>we're starting over and i love you darling and<br/>i am done, dear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not me deleting all my fics. plz my inferiority complex and random bursts of confidence are going thru a world war rn<br/>anyways, enjoy! i guess. this was kind of inspired from a tiktok that said "i'm supposed to kill you to lovers but i kill you in the end anyways because your love wasn't enough"<br/>i should be studying for my spanish test but like. es hora de llorar<br/>sorry i didnt proof read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3 in the morning. Eren had fallen asleep on his bed, and Armin was draping a blanket over him, humming softly. He tucked what hair he could behind his ear, and smiled at Eren, kissing him on the forehead.</p><p>"Sweet dreams," he said quietly, and turned to go to his own bed- til Eren grabbed the end of his shirt.</p><p>"Armin.." he groaned, playfully yanking at the end of his shirt. Armin sighed, turning back around and crouching, so he was at eye level with Eren. He stroked some of his hair behind his ear, while Eren tiredly played with his. Eren loved it when Armin stroked his hair. It always helped him sleep, and also calm down. He like the feeling of Armin's delicate hands carefully tucking hair behind his ear, as if Eren were fragile- and could break at any given moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked softly, continuing to stroke the other's hair.</p><p>"Mm-mm." he hummed in response, shaking his head. He opened his eyes slightly more to get a good look at Armin- who looked a bit rough. His hair was kind of messy and his eyebags seemed heavier than usual. He felt bad. "Why don't you lay with me?" he asked softly, his words a bit slurred. "You never lay with me anymore."</p><p>"Eren.." Armin responded, and looked at the other knowingly.</p><p>"Aaaarmiin.." he dragged out his name. "Please. Pretty please. Pleaaase. I know you're busy, but it wouldn't hurt to cuddle now and then, would it?"</p><p>Armin paused, running his hand through his own hair. He entertained the thought, and then sighed. "I.. I guess it wouldn't."</p><p>Eren's tired face lit up a bit as he scoot over for Armin to fit. He pulled up the blanket, and once Armin was in bed he dropped the blanket on them both, as Eren then scooted closer to Armin- with one of <em>the</em> cheesiest grins on his face. Armin playfully shook his head in response, as he set his head onto Eren's shoulder, hugging his arm. They both laid in silence for a bit, until Eren spoke up. "Imagine how cold and lonely you'd be in your own bed right now," he said, turning to look at Armin, who still had his head rested on Eren's shoulder. He felt a little bad for talking since he wasn't sure if Armin was trying to sleep- but he responded to him soon afterward.</p><p>"Mm." Was the only thing Armin let out, and Eren squinted at him. Did that even count as an answer? He was basically just acknowledging him. Whatever. Armin was lucky that Eren loved him. But then again, Eren was lucky that Armin loved him. He wish he could stay here, with Armin, forever. It was the small moments like these that Eren loved the most- like a tired Armin falling asleep with his head rested on Eren's shoulder. When you put into account of what Armin had gone through- he must have to be able to trust someone a <em>lot</em> to be able to do that, and Eren was grateful he was one of those people. He would always say,</p><p><em>"Armin, I really don't deserve you."</em> and then Armin would always give him a kiss on the forehead and go, <em>"Yeah you do. Why'd you think I'm here?"</em> Armin was always like that, no matter what happened to him. Kind and selfless- basically the opposite of Eren. They were alike, in some ways, but not many. Armin never seemed to be bothered by any of this. Although, Armin did handle certain things differently. For example, Eren had never seen Armin openly grieve for his parents- and he has yet to. He has come down to three conclusions. Either they were bad parents, he bottles up his emotions, or he handles grief and trauma differently. There was no difference to him, though. He loved him either way, for a multitude of things.</p><p>"I wish we could lay here together forever. I hate life." he said quietly, which prompted Armin to sleepily shift his head so he could look at Eren.</p><p>"Don't say that," he said gently. "There has to be some things in life you like, big or small."</p><p>"Well.. yeah. There are, I guess." he responded, looking at Armin.</p><p>"Tell me some."</p><p>".. Why?"</p><p>"I like hearing you talk about things you enjoy," Armin rubbed one of his eyes and then hugged Eren's arm again, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>"Alright. For you," he said. "Well, I <em>love</em> you and Mikasa. That's an obvious one though. Um.. I like when it rains, because you get this small smile on your face and like to fall asleep to it. You're always so peaceful," he laughed lightly, continuing. "I like it when Mikasa smiles. I like it when I call your name, and you make that little 'hm?' noise, too. It's the cutest. I like it when you blush. And laugh. And smile. I could go on."</p><p>"That's cheating. You already said me," Armin said playfully. Eren rolled his eyes jokingly, intertwining his hand with Armin's.</p><p>"Well, too bad. I wasn't detailed enough. I can give you more things, though."</p><p>"You should make.." Armin paused. "A letter, or something. To your future self! So you can read it in like 10 years and want to die from embarrassment,"</p><p>Eren laughed. "Wow. What would I even call it?"</p><p>"Hm.. something cool. To do with the future. I dunno.</p><p>"Wow, thanks for the inspiration," he joked, and then attempted to think of a possible name. "How about.. To you, 2,000 years from now?"</p><p>"That's a good one! And then you can publish it as a book and become famous. No- we can publish it together, and both be famous. You do the story-telling, and I'll be the writer."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan, Armin." he said, watching the other yawn. "We should sleep now. You obviously are very tired. And I, for one, am tired as well."</p><p>Armin hummed in agreement, and they both slowly fell asleep together. It might not last forever, but this moment was the one Eren would remember forever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Eren?"</p><p>"..Armin,"</p><p>"L-let's talk about something," the blonde coughed.</p><p>He adjusted Armin's position in his lap as his lip quivered. "W.. what would you like to talk about?"</p><p>Armin coughed once more. "Mmm.. yourself. Tell me everything you've ever wanted to say about yourself." Eren hesitated. "Please?"</p><p>"I.. okay. Can't promise it's going to be happy." he said quietly, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "You.. you were the only person who made me feel like I could love myself. Every day I.. I woke up, and was angry with who I was. Being so.. selfish, and-and pushy all the time." his eyes started to burn. and a lump formed in his throat. "I was never happy with who I was." he then looked down to Armin, giving him a sad smile. "But you, you changed that." A tear from Eren landed onto Armin's cheek and the blonde brought his hand up to Eren's face, caressing it.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Eren." he said as loud as he could- which was just above a whisper. Eren found himself feeling choked up. He was mad, at Armin, for saying nothing was his fault. Was he lying just to please him or put him at peace? No, he wouldn't do that. Armin was probably right anyways, so- why couldn't he just accept that?</p><p>"It is my fault. You're in this shape right now because of me. How.. how are you not mad? I'm the reason everyone's dead. Sasha, Marco.. it's all my fault."</p><p>"I.. I could never hate you, Eren. Besides all that's happened.. I still love you. I really do. I don't know why, I just.. do." Armin laughed sadly, and Eren looked up- to try and prevent the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Hey, Eren. Don't cry. The timing was just.. bad. Maybe,.." his voice drifted off, and Eren looked back down at him.</p><p>"Maybe.. maybe what?" he asked, hesitantly. As if the answer Armin was responded with was a bomb, about to go off.</p><p>"Maybe.. we'll meet again in another life."</p><p>Silence. Eren placed his hand atop of Armin's beat up knuckles. "Maybe. Don't talk like that, though. We still have three years." he whispered hoarsely, desperate. He wanted to wake up- this was just a nightmare, and he was about to be woken up in bed. And in front of him would be Armin, concerned. He would tell Armin, he'd comfort him, and they'd go back to bed.</p><p>Armin scanned Eren's face, then giving him a smile, intertwining their fingers together- as both their hands shook. Perhaps for different reasons.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Armin started, as his eyes glossed over with tears. "I'm sorry my love wasn't enough for you."</p><p>Tears finally fell from Eren's face. "Armin," he said quietly, looking away- trying to contain himself. This was so embarrassing. He, Eren, supposedly the strongest man Armin knew, was crying like a little baby. He wiped away his tears, taking Armin's hand again. His hand was a little cold- which caught Eren by surprise. As well as Armin's grip being more loose than it had been a couple minutes ago. And then, it hit him. His grip with Armin's hand tightened, and with wide eyes, he slowly looked down to the other as fear built up inside of him.</p><p>"Armin?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading. :) feel free to leave criticism<br/>I JUST SAW THE CHAP 138 LEAKS I AM NOT OK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>